


Surface

by slothinsocks



Series: Beneath the Mask [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Top Kylo Ren, Virgin Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothinsocks/pseuds/slothinsocks
Summary: Following Myssa’s connection with Kylo Ren, a familiar face attempts to squash their growing relationship. Kylo comes to the rescue, and his feelings turn into something more.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Beneath the Mask [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738774
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Surface

“Come back,” Ben interjected, lips pressing into a thin line. “Tomorrow.” He murmured, nearly breathless with the look she’d given him.

It was infectious, a searing warmth enveloping her as she walked down the hallways of The Finalizer. Myssa couldn’t stop smiling, still feeling the weight of Ben’s cloak around her shoulders. Ben’s tender face danced within her mind, never seeming to leave.

She felt strange, being the only individual on the vessel to know who Kylo Ren was beneath the mask. If anything, she wanted to help him. Whether Ben chose to admit it or not, he was suffering. There were subtle signs of it when they were in his chambers, but Myssa wouldn’t speak of it to him. 

There were still many things she did not know about him — not yet, at least. Her head swam with questions, though it became consumed with compassion, adoration. She was smitten with Ben as if she were some doting princess. It was a foreign feeling. Myssa hadn’t felt like this about someone in a long time.

Passing by a pair of Stormtroopers, their head turned to ogle her, curious of her whereabouts, though did not question her. She could’ve been going to the medical bay for all they knew.

Her feet were like ice by the time she’d finally rounded the corridor to her chambers, hands wrapped tightly around her torso. A shudder rolled down her spine, and Myssa pressed her palm against the panel next to her door. Something seemed strange — a small light was on to indicate it had been accessed recently.

Thinking nothing of it, assuming it was just herself from earlier, she entered into the darkness of her room. The only illumination was a panel near her bed, casting the sleek, black chambers into an eerie, bluish glow. Her feet ached from the floor, though she decided to use the refresher, instead.

Entering the small alcove, the panels sparked to life once more, the light shimmering against the small mirror. Unable to hide her giddiness, she gently traced her lips with the pad of her thumb, cheeks flushing with scarlet. It was Ben’s tender kiss that had made her so flustered, so entangled. 

“Something has you in a joyous mood.” 

Myssa’s head had snapped up with blinding speed, and standing within the mirror’s reflection was Armitage. He looked absolutely furious, brows furrowed together, a nasty frown upon his face. Rage began to boil over, and his face was just as scarlet as hers, but for different reasons, clearly.

She whirled around, back pressed against a metal ledge. It hurt to lean against it for too long, the sharper part poking near her spine. Hux charged forward with a ferocity she hadn’t seen in years, crying out when he grabbed her by the front of her nightgown. “Where were you?” He questioned her case as if he’d had suspicions before.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Myssa cried, letting out a yelp of pain as his other hand grasped her wrist so tightly, she almost felt her circulation become cut off. “I — I wasn’t anywhere! I was just wandering to clear my head!” She protested, tears spilling over her cheeks.

“You have always been a terrible liar, little sister.” Hux spat, hand leaving bruises on her wrist. “I saw you come out of Ren’s corridor.” Myssa looked worried almost instantaneously, her guilt displayed so clearly. How did he know? He must’ve followed her, or worse, had checked the security scanners near her chambers and his own hallway.

“I got lost, I swear!” She stammered, cerulean eyes filled with fear. She whimpered again, her wrist aching with pain. Hux wasn’t afraid of hurting her. Their relationship was a tumultuous one, and in moments like these, his hatred and resentment of her began to bleed through. “Please, Armitage!” She sniffled.

“You are stupid.” Hux wrenched her away, dragging her near the door. “Do you know what could happen if anyone upon this vessel finds out about your little escapade?” He snarled, holding both of her wrists in front of her, now. She shrank so easily, feeling so much smaller than him.

“It was nothing, I got lost and he … He …” Myssa didn’t even know what to say. Armitage had always been incredibly crafty and cunning, a spider weaving his web. He was extremely intelligent, a man not to be underestimated. 

“He what?” Hux growled, practically demanding an answer from her. He knew he’d never receive the truth, but he was capable of throwing out accusations. “Are you bedding our Commander?” He was nearly yelling, but Hux lowered his volume again to avoid eavesdroppers. Lots of rats aboard The Finalizer. 

“No!” Myssa wailed, sobbing now as she shook her head back and forth. “I wouldn’t! I swear!” She cried, looking pitiful, now. “I’ll do anything you want! I’ll …” She scrambled to come up with a word, anything to keep her from crying again.

“I am removing you as strategic advisor. I do not care what your precious Ren has to say about it. If I find out that you fraternize with him again, I will have you thrown off of this vessel.” Armitage hissed, his words akin to venom, a potent toxin that was enough to keep Myssa compliant. “You are interfering with all of my plans, the plans of the Supreme Leader. You are not to distract him from what has to be done!”

“I won’t!” She was snubbing her words from how hard she was sobbing, trying to pull herself away from him. “I promise, Armitage, I won’t!” Myssa wailed, letting out a series of whimpers before he finally released her wrists. She clutched her hands near her chest.

Hux straightened his vest, casting his steely glare down upon her. “You have already stolen the love of our father away from me,” He uttered. “I will not let you steal the future of the First Order, too.”

Myssa felt guilty. She never meant to take away anything from her brother, yet he blamed her for so much. It gnawed away at her whenever she looked at him, whenever he looked at her with such spite. It killed her on the inside.

“I’m sorry,” She whispered, huddled near a corner, moving far away from him. “I know that mother loved you, even if you weren’t hers.” Myssa whispered. “And I love you.” Yes — Myssa loved her brother even after everything that happened, after everything he’d done to her. Every cruel word, every spiteful stare.

Armitage’s jaw tightened at that, and he looked away from her. She thought she saw a twinge of regret, but it passed so fleetingly. He would never expose feelings like that, especially not in front of her. Without another utterance, he left her chambers. 

Wrapping her arms around herself, she began to cry again, having to drag herself to bed. She nearly collapsed against the sheets, rolling to face the illuminated panel upon the floor. Curling into a ball, she tucked her wrists close to her chest, trying to let sleep overcome her.

She was exhausted, now — mentally, emotionally. Her night had been ruined, and her chest felt tight, as if there was a pressure weighing down upon her. Myssa sniffled, falling asleep within the blankets, face wet with tears.

She dreamt of Ben — wherever he was. 

/ ————— /

Ben felt her. 

He felt her pain, the agony. It was almost too real, and he awoke in a cold sweat that morning. A strangled gasp escaped him, and he’d shot up in bed, forcing the blankets off with a swift thrust. His head hurt from … Was it a nightmare? It felt too vivid to be only a dream.

It must’ve only been his newfound feelings coming to test him. Ben sighed, head hanging as he sat back with a soft groan, hands clasped on either side of his face. His eyes had shut, and he could still hear her cries ringing within his ear. It made him worried, made him hurt.

He’d started to worry that his own thoughts were no longer safe. If Snoke were to ever find out? It might change everything for the worse. Nonetheless, Kylo Ren had plenty of work to do if the First Order were to continue their conquest. It started with finding the map to Luke Skywalker.

He arrived on the bridge, hooded and masked, finding both General Hux and Captain Phasma awaiting his presence this time. 

Where is Myssa? 

The thought was invasive, and he did not see her anywhere — not on the bridge, not on his walk across the Finalizer. She was his strategy advisor after all, secondary in diplomacy. It wasn’t like her to not show up. 

“Where is our advisor?” Kylo asked, his voice steely and reserved. The guise of Commander Ren was a stoic one, one to be feared and respected. Yet, deep down, he was worried that his dream had meant something worse.

“She hasn’t reported yet, Sir. However, both the Captain and I believe it is important if we continue on with our matters. If she shows up, she shows up.” Hux replied, giving a shrug of his shoulders. He seemed so callous, dismissive of his own sister as if she didn’t matter. Kylo wasn’t dull — he saw through the General’s thin facade.

His hand curled into a fist, yet Hux was right. They didn’t have time to wait any longer. Supreme Leader Snoke was becoming impatient, and their progress wasn’t to be stinted. 

The meeting lasted for what seemed like an eternity, and time seemed to slip by throughout the day. There was no word or sighting of Myssa — the thought alone had disturbed him. 

Kylo caught up to Hux afterwards, cornering him rather suddenly. “You know something that I do not,” He growled, jabbing a gloved finger into the General’s face. “Where was our advisor?” He asked again. “Choose your next words carefully.”

Hux straightened up, steely eyes glaring directly at his mask. “She has fallen ill, Sir. I did not want to share her business in front of the bridge.” He murmured, lifting an eyebrow. “My sister is a resilient girl. She will be just fine given a day or two of proper rest.” 

He couldn’t let go of his suspicions. Hux was like a venomous snake, his words poisonous and dangerous. Kylo hated him, and he knew that the General shared a resentment for him, too. Their mutual feeling of spite crackled between them, palpable and vehement.

“If you hurt her, there will be consequences.” Kylo’s modulated voice emerged like the crack of a whip, harsh and unforgiving. He did not intend on being merciful towards Hux if he hurt Myssa. In fact, Kylo didn’t mind killing him, really. The thought was fleeting, but it stuck.

“We’ll see about that, Ren.” Hux was sneering, almost mocking Kylo. His expression was so snug, sure of himself before he tugged his jacket into place. Crossing his arms behind his back, he stepped down the hallway without another utterance. 

What right did the General have? None. The one thing Kylo had started to care about, could potentially be ripped away. It made him angry, and he’d actually turned upon his heel, prepared to drag the General back. He didn’t.

Kylo’s fist was quivering with rage, yet he let the General go anyways. His first instinct was to choke him until his face had turned blue, though Kylo’s mind was racing in a thousand different directions. He needed to focus, clear himself and clear his head.

The hour had become late, and there was something he needed to do before Myssa visited him. Something he did often, though in this moment, it was needed more than ever. 

It was time to commune with Snoke.

/ ————— /

Myssa had not left her chambers at all. She remained mostly in bed, curled up underneath the covers, barely having eaten anything. She was too afraid to leave, too tormented. She felt so horrible, knowing she wouldn’t see Ben that evening. But after what her brother had said, threatened against her, she was too frightened.

She cleaned up, dressed herself in a new nightgown, but stayed in bed. Her heart ached, it hurt, actually. Her chest still felt so heavy, her eyes and throat a bit swollen from crying. Myssa knew that not showing up would hurt Ben — she hated herself for doing that.

But she couldn’t risk her brother harming him with gossip and rumors. She couldn’t risk exposure. Myssa thought it would be best to stay in her room, endure the sluggish silence and long days, let Ben worry about himself.

Her wrists hurt, black and green, reddish with bruises all around them. She tried soaking them in cold water earlier, but it only made her upset whenever she looked at the marks. Myssa remained curled up, shivering even still, brows knitting together.

She was so cold, her sadness making everything so much worse for her. Her cheeks were stained with trails from her tears, eyelashes a bit matted together. Even after having bathed, she still felt so repulsive.

The night had come and gone, and Myssa couldn’t sleep. It evaded her, and it was sometime in the dead of night, somewhere into the faint, early morning when she felt the wave of emotions again. She’d left Ben without an explanation, and it killed her on the inside. She thought of those pretty brown eyes, the tiniest tug of a smile.

Myssa practically felt the phantom sensation of his lips against hers, large hands kneading into her waist. It was all too much, it made her stomach ache just thinking about it. Gently threading a hand through her hair, she pushed away auburn tresses from her eyes, able to stare at the black wall once again.

The panel’s coloration had changed to a softer orange, illuminating her chambers with a sunset glow that could’ve pulled her to sleep if she wasn’t so anguished and upset. Tugging the covers snug against her form, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard several shattering sounds outside, followed by a thump and hiss against her door.

Sitting up within her bed, the door was thrust upwards with an unknown force. She was terrified that it was her brother again, and before she could scramble to try and hide, the door had opened completely. 

Ben stood there, his body language almost hunching in upon himself, head hung slightly. 

He was wearing his cloak and cowl, mask still over his head, but his stance was somewhat defensive, both frustrated and defeated. It was instantaneous, the way he’d found Myssa so fast, huddled up in the corner, hair a disheveled mess.

“Ben?” Myssa was excited, but worried all the same. “You shouldn’t be here, what if someone sees you? What about the …” She heard a crackling noise. Her gaze drifted towards his boots. Around his feet were the many scattered remains of the security scanners.

“You didn’t come,” His voice sounded sad, even through the modulator. It made her heart wrench within her chest, and she immediately began to weep again. That was how Ben knew something was very wrong. This was his dream, from earlier that day. Everything seemed so crystal-clear.

His dark, taller shadow passed through her door before it closed immediately. Ben moved towards her, taking off his helmet with the familiar click and hiss, placing it onto the sleek nightstand beside her bed. Able to see her with his own eyes, he saw her swollen eyes, dark circles around both. He saw her reddened cheeks. 

“I wanted to come,” Myssa sobbed quietly. “I wanted to come to you so terribly, I did. It’s …” She didn’t know how to say it, and let out a soft sigh as Ben moved to swaddle her within his cloak once more, sitting down upon the foot of her bed. 

“Do you …” Ben didn’t know how to say this. “Do you no longer feel compassion towards me?” He looked so confused, lost. Ben had been quite upset himself when she didn’t show up. He’d broken a cannister or two against the wall, but looking back on it, he found it to be … Childish. 

She could see his slight disappointment, his expression a little downtrodden, and it made her so upset with herself. She was too afraid to come to him. He would protect her, wouldn’t he? 

Myssa immediately shook her head. “I feel so much of everything for you, Ben.” Her voice became a bit hoarse, which prompted him to fetch her a glass of water from the refresher. In the orange light, he could tell that something was eating away at her. He returned, forcing the glass into one of her hands. She drank greedily, placing it aside when finished. “You mean the world to me, you do.” She reassured him, taking a delicate hold on one of his hands.

Ben doubted her, and he then became angry with himself and at this entire situation. Why did he do that? She was clearly feeling the same as last night about him, if not more. Doubting her was foolish. Feeling reassured almost completely, he reached out for her, though when he held her hands, he saw her wrists.

“Myssa,” He murmured, attempting to inspect them. “What happened?” Ben had a feeling that something prevented her from coming. The more he saw, the more he began to piece together. He removed his leather gloves, bare fingertips tracing over the bruising. It made him absolutely furious, his jaw tensing, bristling with rage. How dare someone do this to her?

“Armitage saw me leaving last night, and he said that if I came to you again, he’d hurt me.” She whimpered, and Ben scrambled to try and comfort her. He hadn’t a clue of what to do, but he was also red with anger, and that didn’t help the situation. “I — I didn’t want to put you or myself in danger, so I didn’t come.”

Ben pulled her close, arms wrapping around her. She embraced him, face buried into his chest. She was practically clinging to him as if she were a drowning woman, a strange feeling, yet Ben was there for her. He’d come to her — he wanted to see her so terribly.

He didn’t like seeing her this way, of course. It hurt him, made him frustrated. Myssa was under such distress, hurt … But he would be there for her. “I won’t let anything hurt you,” He uttered, a promise to both her and himself. “You are the one thing I cannot lose.” Ben’s voice had softened, but there was still an edge to it. “I’ll kill him.” He sounded completely serious.

Myssa didn’t say anything, nestled against his chest. He felt so warm, a warmth that she was sorely lacking this night. Pressing her palms against his torso, her fingers curled into the black tunic he wore. She felt his fingers press through her hair, and that feeling alone was a wonderful thing.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a long time. She just wanted Ben to hold her, and he did without a complaint or protest. She felt so safe with him, protected now from anyone or anything. His promise to her settled deep within her bones, and for once, Myssa did not feel so nervous.

“Wait here,” Ben murmured, placing her back onto the mattress. Adjusting his cloak around her smaller frame, he disappeared into the refresher. It took him a moment or two before he emerged with a cold cloth. 

He couldn’t help himself any longer. Sitting beside her once more, his much taller frame leaned over her, inspecting her face with a subtle affection. Ben touched the cloth to her splotched cheeks, looking a little guilty whenever she winced. “Sorry.” He murmured.

“No,” Myssa gently shook her head, soothed by how feather-light his touch was. He was being extremely careful with her, afraid he’d shatter her if he made a wrong movement. She appreciated this care he gave her — it meant the world to her, even if he realized that or not. “Thank you, Ben.” 

He shuddered whenever she called him by his true name. It was something he hadn’t heard in such a long time, yet hearing his name fall from her own lips with such tenderness made him comfortable with hearing it. Swiping the cloth across either cheek, he pressed it against her left eye, hoping to ease some of the swelling.

Being this close to her made him feel something else entirely. It was almost embarrassing, though her choice of clothing didn’t exactly help. A sheer nightgown, cut differently than the one she’d worn the other night. His cloak could only hide so much of her. 

He caught many glimpses of her pale skin, appearing similar to that of velvet with the room’s orange illumination. Ben’s eyes had drifted from her visage toward her bare shoulders, both of which were covered in freckles, and her collarbone.

Myssa was small in stature, certainly considered petite, but she wasn’t thin, gaunt, or haggard. That was what he liked about her — more than just skin and bones, compared to that of her brother, who was thin and similar to that of a spider. 

Ben’s brown eyes hastily shifted back up to meet hers, though he had an inkling that she caught him looking elsewhere. He felt a bit warm, though he did not dwell on it. He pressed the damp, icy cloth to her right eye, now. The swelling had gone down in her left eye, and it made him feel better knowing that he was being useful. 

She had such a pretty face — it was quite round, not very narrow. Myssa had some faint similarities to Hux — the fiery hair, the coloration of their eyes, but that was where it all ended. Her eyes were kind, sparkling, and as blue as an ocean. She had full lips, a smaller, less angular nose, cheeks that still possessed some babyish fat. Ben found himself becoming lost within her appearance, he hadn’t taken the time to absorb her beauty so closely.

“You are so beautiful,” Ben murmured, breaking the silence with four little words. Yet, just a simple utterance spoke volumes to Myssa, whose cheeks soon blossomed with a familiar rosy tint. He kept the cloth against her right eye a little longer, until he pulled it away. His breath nearly hitched within his throat when he felt her hand hold his. 

Myssa gently pulled his bare hand back to her face, pressing it against her cheek. She nearly blushed when she felt him leave it there without her coaxing, tilting forward to press his lips against her forehead. “And you are so handsome.” She replied, her voice not as strained as before. It was sweet, genuine — her cerulean eyes fluttered to meet his gaze, palms pressing against his chest again.

Ben didn’t find himself attractive, though he wasn’t about to let her know that. Nonetheless, her words did make him feel better. He felt as if he wasn’t adequate enough for her, yet she constantly proved him wrong. He looked down at her hands, taking her right one within his own. 

He pressed the cold cloth against it, though seeing the bruises again and knowing their cause made him upset. However, he’d let it subside for now — but he knew he wouldn’t be able to control his rage if he saw Hux again. Myssa looked both apologetic and thankful, leaning forward to rest her cheek near his shoulder.

“Am I hurting you?” Ben asked quietly, relieved when she shook her head. “Good.” He murmured, though as her gaze trailed off elsewhere, he caught himself staring again. Still holding onto her hand, his thick eyelashes fluttered a time or two, his breath quickening a bit when her leg draped itself across his lap, the other folded underneath her. 

Ben had a brief fling with another woman before, a long time ago, before he’d even … He shut his eyes, wiping the memories away. Yet, when they entered the back of his mind, everything paled in comparison to Myssa. She was breathtakingly gorgeous, red hair brushing against her fair skin. It was like seeing fire against snow, the contrast striking.

He resisted the urge to touch her so brazenly, yet his mind began to race the longer he ogled her. Myssa’s gown had shifted at an angle with her position, and Ben’s eyes caught her sternum, the valley between her breasts. He had blushed, unbeknownst to him, and tore his eyes away. 

Before he could move the cloth to her other wrist, she’d stopped him, one hand pressed against his shoulder, the other gripping his tunic, near his abdomen. “Kiss me, Ben.” She whispered, her lashes fluttering once or twice, cheeks beginning to turn scarlet. 

Ben shivered, placing the cloth aside. One of his arms had come to lightly press against her hips, encircling her with such strength before he pulled her upwards and closer. Those big, brown eyes shifted to stare at her mouth, which was slightly parted in a shaky exhale. 

He obliged, mouth pressing to hers for what was to be a powerful, compassionate kiss. Myssa was nearly in his lap, hands tight against the garments he wore, eyes shutting as their kiss continued. It was much stronger than the other night, not nearly as hesitant. 

His free hand moved to gently clasp at the nape of her neck, large fingers able to feel the presence of her silky hair. His thumb hovered near her cheek, swiping affectionately over her skin, dragging across her jawline. That gesture alone made Myssa a little weak, her brows furrowing together in concentration. Her head tilted just enough to deepen their kiss, and the hand she had against his shoulder moved to drape over his neck.

Ben felt his cheeks grow hot, lips parting slightly against her own, though within an instant, he dived back in, pulling her completely into his lap. There was a surge of feelings, none of them very appropriate when he held her. There was a different sensation when his hands weren’t obstructed by gloves. This felt so intimate, personal … It felt right, yet he was nervous. 

“Wait,” He murmured, feeling her pull away rather suddenly. Ben’s eyes had become a little wider, and he’d gulp, gently moving her off of him. “I don’t know if we should.” Ben sighed, hoping this wouldn’t disappoint her. He wanted to, terribly, but he was afraid of being unable to satisfy her.

“Oh,” Myssa looked flustered, gently trailing her fingers through her hair. “I’ve never …” She gently shook her head, though a soft smile graced her features. 

“Neither have I.” Ben admitted, and she seemed surprised with his answer. “I won’t be able to satisfy you.” He grumbled, hands gripping the bed on either side of him. He looked embarrassed with this truth, but he was also becoming increasingly frustrated about the feelings she’d brought about during those few moments.

“I don’t really care about satisfaction. I just care about being with you.” Myssa replied, biting at her lower lip. The last thing she wanted was to force him into doing something he wasn’t prepared or ready for. She decided to leave it at that.

Ben hesitated, knowing it would take the greatest amount of willpower to stop then and there. He remained silent, brown eyes moving back to stare at her, sitting a foot away, his cloak pooled around her, now. He could see that one of the straps of her gown had fallen, the mere sight making him ache. 

“I want to try,” He whispered, dark eyes becoming a little half-lidded. Ben was too riled up to just end it and walk away from her. The least he could do was attempt, and see where it led them. He knew what to do, he was just afraid of the execution of it all. Afraid of disappointing her, even if he knew that she wouldn’t be upset. “But if at any moment you want to stop, you must tell me.” Ben urged. 

Myssa nodded at that, taking his cloak and draping it across the nightstand, instead. “I promise.” She replied, hearing the bed shuffle and shift in protest as he moved closer to her once again. They descended into silence for now as he reached for her, gently tugging her back into his lap. She looked starstruck, arms twining around his neck, fingers slipping through those thick, dark locks. 

He smiled — for the first time in a long time, Ben had actually smiled. His warm fingers slipped over her cheek before he pulled her back in, lips colliding in a flurry of passion. His eyes shut, heart pounding as she reciprocated in the same manner, nearly breathless as they tangled together once more.

Her lips tasted sweet, warm breath fanning across his face. Myssa’s hands were a little colder, though it was a sensation he didn’t seem to mind. Every kiss felt like it would be their last, and Ben parted from her after a while, lips pressing underneath her jaw. He could hear her sigh, and he assumed it was a good sign. 

Myssa tilted her head enough, feeling Ben’s mouth roam across her soft skin, lips beginning to become hot and heavy against her neck. A soft moan escaped her parted lips, head hung slightly. He wasn’t rough, nor did he leave any glaring marks upon her skin. It was red, of course, but Ben had no intentions of bruising her.

He moved just enough to let her hands come between them, deftly sliding underneath the fabric, her touch sending shivers up his spine. Ben looked to her expectantly, aiding her enough in order to remove his dark tunic. The heavier garment fell against the foot of the bed. 

She took his appearance in, piece by piece. He was quite broad-shouldered, wide and bulky with muscle. Yet his form was more subtle with strength, yet he still remained massive compared to her. His skin was pale, almost creamy in the low light. Myssa ran her fingers across his bare chest, feeling him tense up underneath her. 

Ben hadn’t been touched like this before, and it set his nerves ablaze as he felt her fingers drag languidly across his skin. She was careful and slow, causing him to blush when her lips pressed against his shoulder. He felt incredibly vulnerable, yet it was only Myssa who would be able to see this … See him. 

His hand traveled up to feel against the dip between her shoulder blades, able to feel the silken strings that loosened up her nightgown. He was yearning to see her without the obstruction of clothing, see and feel her silky skin. Ben was actually a little nervous — he hadn’t seen a woman unclad completely before, so perhaps excitement and nerves were getting to him.

Tugging at the ties, they loosened and unraveled, the front of her gown sinking to show that his actions had worked. “May I?” Ben murmured, looking to her for an answer. She nodded, and he reached at the bottom hem, tugging it up along her body and over her head.

Myssa felt a little cold, the draft within her chambers not doing anything to help. Goosebumps formed along her skin, both from the icy temperature and Ben’s large hand being placed against her bare hip. She wore nothing to cover her breasts, though she had something below the waist to keep her modest.

Ben’s lips parted slightly, a sharp exhale escaping him. She looked so incredibly soft to him, small, but they had quite the height difference to begin with. Those pearlescent thighs straddled his wide hips, her chest rising and falling with slow, even breaths. His thumb traced along her subtle curves, lifting to feel against the underside of her breast.

She was almost too much for him, yet he needed her terribly. Both of his hands placed themselves against her hips, fingers not bothering to remove her undergarments just yet. Ben looked to her chest, tipping himself forward, lips pressing against the valley between her breasts.

He was so eager, yet he contained himself, lips gracing near her left nipple. His eyes flickered upward to get a brief glimpse of her face, as well as her approval with what he planned to do next. Being new to this, he had inklings of what would please her, given her own inexperience, too. 

“Please, Ben.” Myssa’s reply was breathy, eager as she gripped him tightly. 

Ben obliged her without hesitance, one hand rising to knead at her chest, earning him a soft moan. His skin began to break out in goosebumps too, but it was from his own eagerness and desire to please her. Lips secured themselves around her breast, kissing and greedily sucking, breath hot against her skin.

“Ben,” Myssa moaned, bracing her hands against his big shoulders. This felt so incredible, and the way he handled her with such care, as if she were the only thing that mattered to him. It was special, sentimental to her, even. It made the moment far more passionate. “Don’t stop.” She whined.

He could feel himself bristling with anticipation, hand clamping tighter against her soft hips. Ben had to do something about their current position, and within an instant, he’d placed her down against the mattress, making sure her head was supported by pillows. His massive form hovered over her, mouth working feverishly against her breasts. 

Ben knew that he couldn’t turn back from this. His nervousness still remained, bubbling underneath the surface, but her reactions to him had reassured him greatly. He wanted to please her, take her pain away. He felt her small hands still squeeze against his shoulders, her presence enough to spur him on.

The hand that had been clamped against her hips settled, yet his fingers curled into the gossamer material that clung to her womanhood. He wanted it off, his mouth pulling away from her chest. “Can I?” Ben asked, tugging at her panties once or twice.

“Yes,” Myssa was breathless, face red and mouth hanging open. She felt Ben’s deliberation as he removed the last garment of clothing from her, tossing it somewhere else across her chambers. He moved back up, pressing his lips back against hers. 

They were both aroused, both stuck within the heat of the moment. Ben pushed her legs apart just enough, briefly cradling her face with one hand as he kissed her passionately. He had kicked his boots off long ago, abandoning more clothing as time passed. 

His other hand snaked down to press between her legs, the man strong enough to hold himself up as to not smother her completely. Nimble digits stroked carefully at her nethers, feeling himself grow warm knowing she was wet between her thighs. He sucked in a sharp breath, feeling her teeth nibble along his lower lip. 

Ben groaned into her mouth, unable to stop himself from kissing her again and again. Her lips parted, hands twining themselves through his hair again. He heard her moan and whine as his fingers continued to press against her, pushing past her walls and thrusting two digits against her clit.

“Ben!” Myssa whined against his lips, pulling away slightly, fingers tangled into his hair. “More,” She whispered, teeth biting down hard upon her lower lip. It felt incredible, but Ben was a little hesitant, afraid of hurting her. 

Nonetheless, he obliged, his fingers beginning to stroke her at a quicker pace, brows furrowing together as he watched her expression rather closely. They worked fervently against her cunt, his face contorted into one of extreme focus. He felt her cling to him, yet it didn’t stop him — not once. 

He kissed her once or twice again, making sure that he was doing everything right. “Is this good?” Ben murmured, fingers drawing circles around her clit, trying his hardest to please her. This was all so new to him, and that worry continued to nag away at him.

Myssa nodded several times, sucking in a sharp breath. “Yes,” She panted quietly, feeling his lips against her neck again. “It’s perfect, I …” She couldn’t properly get the rest of her words out, lulled into submission by Ben’s hand. Her stomach tensed and twisted into knots before the pressure was released. She let out a series of moans, trying to keep her volume down. “Mm.”

Ben let out a soft grunt, drawing his hand away before sitting up on his knees. He wasn’t about to waste another moment of their time, hastily stripping himself of the rest of his clothing, body placed back over hers again. 

She stared up at him with those pretty eyes, fingers tracing across his face again. He looked nervous again, gulping thickly as he tugged her closer. “Myssa,” He murmured, leaning into her hand as she clasped at the side of his face, thumb swiping over his cheekbone. “I’ll be gentle.” He reassured her, though deep down, he had a horrible feeling that he’d dissatisfy her. 

“Okay,” She whispered, her hands moving to wrap around his muscled forearms, caressing them soothingly. It was easy to tell that Ben was visibly anxious about doing this, given that it was both of their first times. “It’s alright, Ben.” Myssa smiled reassuringly, feeling a pressure between her thighs, which she parted just a bit.

Ben nodded, holding onto her for a moment, pushing himself inside of her with a loud groan. She was tight around his member, a pleasurable sensation indeed. He looked euphoric after a moment or two, gulping as he quickly scanned her face. She looked a little distressed — he was big, though with his size, Myssa could only assume. 

“I’m alright,” Myssa nodded. It did hurt a little bit, but it wasn’t anything severe whatsoever. It was more of a discomforting feeling due to how foreign it felt, but she imagined that if she gave it time, it wouldn’t be bad at all. Ben hesitated, his visage scrunched up into one of pleasure as he continued to push himself inside of her, rolling his hips for leverage. 

He was groaning softly, seemingly overwhelmed by the amount of sensations he was feeling all at once. However, he did not let it stop him. Ben began to roll his hips forward, settling into a steady, gentle rhythm, moving in and out of her with the most tenderness he could muster. His muscles tensed and worked underneath his skin, his pace remaining slow, at first. “Is this good?” He asked softly. 

Myssa adjusted, moaning aloud once she got past the initial wave of pain. He felt incredible, and her stomach began churning with anticipation already. She had a feeling that she wouldn’t last very long with him whatsoever. It was embarrassing, but it was rather sensual. “Yes,” She nodded again. “Perfect.” 

Ben’s hand rested on the right side of her head, pressed down into the pillow. The other gripped at her thigh, lifting it enough to hike it around his hips. He grunted and groaned, his pace picking up a bit as he thrust himself in and out of her, face drawn up into complete satisfaction. 

Their newfound angle made her weak, fingers clamping down into his arm. Her other hand clutched haplessly at the sheets, head tilted back against the pillows. They were engaged within the throes of passion, neither one of them wanting to stop. Ben was becoming a little eager, his pace becoming just a touch faster. He didn’t want to hurt her, so he tried his hardest to maintain control.

His head lowered, their faces pressed together as a show of affection. Ben couldn’t get enough of her, feeling her mouth press against his, swallowing up the heavy groan. He continued to thrust into her, though he felt that sensation build up inside of him. It wouldn’t last as long as he intended it to, but then again, this was new for the both of them.

Ben’s mouth pulled back from Myssa, teeth gritting together as a grunt escaped him, his body shuddering in response to the amount of pleasure he felt. He moaned her name in between grunts, though it was barely audible. He came inside of her, hearing her moans and wanton cries reverberate around the room. 

She was panting, skin slightly damp with perspiration, the heat between them and the friction electrifying as ever. As they both settled down from their high, Ben pulled out of her, rolling off to lay beside her. 

He felt Myssa move to nestle against him, arm draped across his torso. Ben knew it would’ve been the best if he’d left, but he wanted to stay with her. His larger frame shifted slightly, leaning over to press a tender kiss against her lips. 

“Did you …” Ben cleared his throat. “Enjoy yourself?” He asked quietly, though to him, she looked positively radiant. She was much happier, safer now. 

“Yes, extremely. That was amazing.” Myssa replied, gently taking a hold of one of his hands. Ben looked very pleased with her answer, happy, even. “Will you stay tonight?” She asked, feeling his free hand trail through her hair. It was certainly a big request, and given her brother’s incident this morning, risky. But she knew now that Ben would protect her. 

He hesitated, black brows furrowing together before he leaned down, lips touching against her forehead. “Yes.” Ben murmured, settling back down beside her. He lifted one of the sheets, letting it drape over the both of them, bodies still tangled together. 

Whatever cold she had felt before subsided completely, and she felt him roll over, chest pressed against her back, arm wrapped around her. 

The chill had died — warmth replaced it. He replaced it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed part 2! Thank you for reading! Kudos & comments are highly appreciated! Let me know if you want more of these two! :)


End file.
